


You and Me for Life

by yellow_canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Sara thought she was going to die as Atropos’ beam of light pushed her back. She didn't have time to think of Ava or Charlie as the moment she hit the ground it all faded to black.Sara’s thoughts during and after, Zari not Zari, and Ava being overprotective.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 68





	You and Me for Life

Sara thought she was going to die as Atropos’ beam of light pushed her back. She didn't have time to think of Ava or Charlie as the moment she hit the ground it all faded to black. 

Sara didn't remember much about her death. She was vaguely aware when she watched Laurel cry over her body as she lay there on the concrete, but she didn't remember much of a Heaven or Hell. What she did remember was being somewhere in between. She watched over those she loved and left behind, but all these are all vague memories that faded with each passing moment. Like the fuzzy memories you have when you try to remember something from when you were a toddler, all colors and feelings and one time images, knowledge of where you were, but unable to remember it. 

This time it was just like falling asleep and waking up without ever dreaming. Sara gasped as she woke up. The green trees of the Pacific Northwest above her move with the wind and her first thought is of Charlie. 

Sara forced herself to sit up, despite the ache in her body from hitting the ground and pain in her eyes from the blinding light. She can still see, she can still move and walk, but Sara had to force herself to move as she made her way over to Charlie. There was a Zombie woman holding a hairdryer just inches away from Charlie and Sara reacted on instinct, grabbing her knife and driving it into her head. 

“I thought you were dead,” Charlie said, full of relief as they looked her over.

“Me too.”

Sara has had several near-death experiences as well as several deaths, but it never failed to scare her. She still breathed heavily as she looked Charlie over. They’re still alive, but injured. Sara freed them and together they hobbled back to the ship.

And then she watched Behrad die. 

Sara knew where Atropos was headed, she knew that she can't let her get off the ship, but Sara also knew that if she gets the Waverider in the air, she can open the cargo bay door and send Atropos out into the timestream. It won't kill her, but it should at least slow her down and get her off their trail. Then maybe, just maybe, they can make a play for the loom, and get Behrad back. 

Although Sara didn't succeed on her own and she didn't need to. Charlie was there to help her and together they sent Atropos flying into the timestream and got back both portions of the Loom. 

With all of their grief and Constantine and Charlie’s injuries, Sara doesn't really see the point in telling everyone she almost died as well. Besides she didn't want to worry them, especially Ava, but Charlie let it slip, hours later as they all sat in the kitchen for some much needed comfort food. 

“You what?” Ava yelled, standing up so quickly that her chair fell behind her.

“I'm fine, really babe.”

Ava didn't take her word for it and rushed over to kneel in front of her. She put both of her hands on the side of Sara’s face and gazed into her eyes. “Are you in pain? Can you still see? Oh, baby!” 

“I'm fine, I just have a headache and some bruising that's all. I promise.”

“A headache and bruising is not fine. We’re going to the Med-Bay right now and that's final,” Ava said, as she took Sara's hand and pulled her up, before wrapping her arm around Sara's waist and half carrying her to the Med-Bay. Sara grumbled and groaned, but she knew that Ava wouldn't drop it until she knew that Sara was fine. 

Constantine and Zari were there, but Constantine pulled himself out of the chair and he and Zari quickly headed out. Ava placed her in a chair and clipped the bracelet over her wrist, telling Gideon to run a quick scan, before Sara could protest.

Sara looked over at her. Ava's worry lines were set deep into her forehead and she held onto Sara's hand with a death grip, as if Sara would disappear if she let go. Gideon’s final conclusion was that there was nothing wrong with her other than some light bruising. Gideon gave her something to heal her bruising and the pain went away, which set Ava at ease. Finally, Ava relaxed and the worry lines disappeared. Sara got out of the chair and held Ava’s hand as they went to bed. 

They changed into clean pajamas and Sara wiped away the day with a warm washcloth. As they laid in bed, Ava ran her hand through Sara's hair and brushed her fingers down her face. 

“I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.”

Sara gave her a sad smile and put her hand on Ava's hip to pull her close. “You'd cry and weep and throw me an awesome funeral. Then you’d spend the rest of your life dressing in black and mourning me forever, because no one will ever be as good of a lover as I am.”

“Jerk.” 

Ava gave her shove before pulling her back in and wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist, holding her close and leaning in to kiss her. Ava’s lips were soft and lazy as she lingered on Sara’s lips. Ava finally pulled back and pressed one last kiss to Sara's nose.

“Look, Sara, I know that with this life you can't promise me forever,” Ava said, looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered on Earth. “But I want you to know now that I love you and I can give you tonight.” 

Sara nodded and pulled out her hand, holding up her pinky finger. “You and me for life, however long that lasts.”

Ava smiled, her eyes sparkling as she captured Sara's pinky finger with her own squeezing it so tightly that it hurt. 

“You and me for life.”


End file.
